confesión bajo la lluvia
by Dekurucha
Summary: hola soy nueva y recién me estoy adaptando a esto. bueno, este es uno de mis primeros trabajos. trata de que sakuno por fin es amiga de ryoma pero esta descubre que se tiene que ir, y no sabe si decirle sus sentimientos. un ryoxsaku oneshot *-*


Hola w a io soy maron como dije XD soy nueva no tengo mucho que decir solo que espero poder adaptarme pronto U bueno este es mi primer trabajo .-. espero sea de su agrado jejeje me gusta la idea de ryoma con sakuno - es una de mis parejas favoritas - y si les gusta tanto como a mi a io soy felish XD

bueno ahi va se cuidan

* * *

Por algún motivo, ahora eran buenos amigos, a sus 16 años Ryoma Echizen y Sakuno Ryuzaki, hablaban. Salían, jugaban (tenis xD), era raro, pero en los 4 años k se conocían antes era él que no le prestaba atención, ahora no puede estar sin ella.

Sakuno seguía siendo la misma chica torpe, dulce e ingenua y él seguía siendo el chico ojos de gato, el mismo prodigio, el mismo arrogante delante de todos y solo con una persona era amable, bromista, atento, sí, solo con sakuno.

Ahora ellos eran inseparables, o eso creía la chica. Hasta que se entero por boca de su abuela, que Ryoma pronto tendrá que viajar a América por un torneo y quizás deba quedarse, para cumplir su sueño de ser profesional. Esa noticia, hizo que la chica se derrumbará¿Cómo podía pasar eso¿Cuánto había pasado para que el príncipe notara su existencia? Ella quería lo mejor para él, y no lo detendría, apoyaría su decisión y todo por que aun seguía enamorada del chico de ojos de gato.

Pasado los días, sakuno no se animaba, su actitud era más distante, Ryoma noto ese cambio drástico, o sea ¿quién no lo haría? No era la niña alegre que el conocía.

El chico felino decidió animar a su amiga, como fuese necesario, cancelo todas sus practicas, no volvería a jugar tenis hasta que ella estuviera bien y pudiera ir a animarlo, como lo ha hecho todos esos años., ella era indispensable en sus partidos.

Sakuno y Ryoma fueron a todos los sitios posibles, cine, parques, juegos, etc.

Pero aun así nada cambio, ella seguía igual y solo consiguió sonrisas mal fingidas de parte de ella y eso agotaba al príncipe.

-Sakuno… ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Ryoma, mientras caminaban por la calle-

-Nada- respondió secamente ella sin muchos ánimos-

-Pues.. tu cara no dice "nada" ¿No me lo dirás? – Refuto el chico-

-Son tonteras mías Ryoma-kun, perdona si te preocupe – bajo la vista lentamente-

-Sakuno..? – la miro seriamente, nunca la había visto así, eso le preocupaba más que cualquier partido que hubiera tenido-

El silencio los incomodaba y para mejorar las cosas, el día cambio, comenzó a llover, primero despacio, lo cual se torno rápidamente en una lluvia densa.

ambos quedaron empapados enseguida, el agua recorría el rostro sombrío de la chica, mojando cada hebra de sus cabellos, él la miraba cada vez más preocupado, no es que nunca la hubiera querido ver empapada en la lluvia, pero no así, tan triste.

-Esto no podría ser mejor- rió la chica amargamente- Ryoma-kun, mejor movámonos o podremos enfermarnos – volvió a intentar sonreír-

-Como quieras-se coloco las manos en los bolsillos y camino delante de ella, su rostro se oculto bajo los mechones húmedos, no hablaba, estaba serio, algo le molestaba tanto- nee, sakuno¿sabes que te quiero?- dijo sin más Ryoma, él no era de decir esas cosas, su orgullo nunca se lo ha permitido, pero ahora, eso ya no le interesaba.

-Yo también te quiero Ryoma-kun- dijo la chica con una levé sonrisa en su rostro-

-Si? Pues yo te quiero más- siguió caminando sin mirarla-

-Eh? Eso no es justo ¿cómo lo sabes?- Protesto la chica-

-Por que no me quieres decir que te sucede- volteo a verla- y eso dice que no confías en mí, así que das por hecho que yo te quiero más- sonrió triunfante, orgulloso de dicha afirmación-

-Eso no es justo! Solo por que no paso por un buen momento- volvió a bajar la vista- yo te quiero Ryoma-kun más de lo que crees y seguro más de lo que tu me quieres- la chica quedo enfrente de él-

-Eso no es cierto-sonrió burlonamente- yo te quiero más- y comenzó a caminar aun mas rápido como si estuviera jugando al corre que te atrapo y como siempre, sakuno era la que tenia que tratar de atraparlo-

Sakuno no estaba bien, no sabia que decir, no sabía que hacer, ya era mucho, él se iba, la dejaba ahí, nunca sería más que "su amiga" ¿y ahora le decía que ella no lo quería?

Como no quererlo, ella lo amaba!

-Ryoma-kun!!- comenzo a correr la chica de largas trenzas- espera- la lluvia no le permitía moverse con libertad-no es posible que me quieras más-cerro los ojos debido al cansancio-

Tu solo me quieres pero yo..!!- resbaló en un charco, y quedo ahí, tirada en el suelo, más empapada de lo que ya estaba-

-Sakuno!!- Ryoma corrió rápidamente hacia ella para ayudarla, pero cuando la vio, no podía ver su rostro, estaba con la cabeza gacha, su pelo cubría su cara, las gotas de agua se esparcían por toda su ropa y la poca piel que mostraban sus piernas, la chica solo temblaba, de frió tal vez- ¿te encuentras bien sakuno?- le tendió una mano para ayudarla, pero ella la rechazo y ahí el chico gatuno se percato de los ojos de la castaña, perdidos en lagrimas, aunque no se podían distinguir mucho por la lluvia, pero el las reconocía

-¿Por… qué?-dijo finalmente sakuno- todo sale mal- temblaba- esta lluvia, tu partida, mis sentimientos, todo- las lagrimas recorrían el rostro de la joven. Él solo se digno a verla ahí, escucharla, se agallo para obsérvala y oírla mejor- Ryoma-kun, perdóname, te has preocupado por mi, tratarme de animarme e incluso cancelaste tus practicas, perdóname- ella continuaba llorando, sus manos trataban de limpiar sus lagrimas, sin éxito.

-No te disculpes, yo quise hacerlo, eres muy importante para mi, sakuno- respondió el chico frente a ella.

-Por.. lo menos me alegro que de verdad te importe un poco- dijo eso entre sollozos-

-¿un poco?-alzo una ceja- o sea, sakuno, me importas mucho! Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que te quiero mucho, eres mi amiga sakuno, entiéndelo. – dijo este tomando las temblorosas manos de la chica-

-¿amiga?-sus ojos se nublaron- ahí esta la diferencia Ryoma-kun, de tus sentimientos y los mios- bajo la vista- es cierto, eres mi amigo, pero aun siéndolo...yo...-la chica dudo por un momento, pero que más daba, él se iba, no volvería, y ella quedaría sola- yo...

-¿tu que sakuno?- pregunto Ryoma algo ansioso, con un brillo extraño en los ojos, como queriendo oír todo de una vez-

-Siéndolo...yo aun… aun sigo...enamorada de ti Ryoma-kun – terminó por decir la chica totalmente sonrojada -

El chico abrió por completo los ojos, quedo anonadado, sorprendido, inmóvil, la chica enfrente de él le había confesado sus sentimientos, algo que el pensó que ya no sentía¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer?. Ella lo miro, su reacción se lo decía todo, su amistad se perdió en ese mismo instante, sus lagrimas afloraron con más fuerza, agacho la cabeza tratando de esconderlas, la lluvia no paraba, pegaba más la ropa a sus cuerpos, agarro con fuerzas aquella falda empapada, como para tratar de resistir¿cómo la iba a rechazar?

¿le diría algo¿ solo se iría? Solo sabía que ryoma no hacia nada y ella ya no podía más en esa situación. Pero para la sorpresa de ella, no fue nada de lo que pensó, él la abrazo, cuidadosamente, como si tratase de que no se rompiera, la estrecho entre sus brazos con mucha delicadeza, rozando su nariz por el cuello de ella, respirando profundamente el aroma de sakuno, queriendo guardarlo en su mente por siempre, un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la chica, confusa, su príncipe la abrazaba ¿por qué?, él seguía rozando su nariz con el cuello de ella, eso le causaba cosquillas a sakuno, pero no reía, el nerviosismo no se lo permitía, solo se sonrojaba, escondida en los brazos de su príncipe, hasta que por fin Ryoma se decidió a hablar.

-Regresaré, te lo prometo-le susurro en el oído a la chica, haciendo que esta abriera más los ojos, se confundiera¿eso era…una declaración¿Volvería por ella?-

-Ryoma-kun..-solo consiguió arrugar la tela k estaba enfrente de ella, cerrar los ojos para pensar con claridad lo que pasaba.

-Regresaré, ten lo por seguro, sakuno – dijo Ryoma estrechando más a sakuno en sus brazos, aferrandola más fuerte a él, hasta sentir el calor de sus cuerpos ya empapados, sakuno temblaba en sus brazos, estaba demasiado avergonzada, confundida y mojada a causa de la dicha lluvia.

Ryoma soltó un poco a sakuno, levanto su rostro con suavidad y seco sus lagrimas con extrema delicadeza, eso asombro a la chica, es cierto que con ella era diferente, pero la verdad nunca lo había visto ser tan cariñoso, cuidadoso y así de amable, ni con ella¿qué significaba eso? Entonces el chico se levanto, ella quedo anonadada, no se levanto con él, solo lo miro, el chico ojos de gato solo sonrió y dio unos pasos hasta quedar detrás de ella, se agacho un poco y la levanto en sus brazos.

-Ry…Ryo..Ryoma-kun!!- sakuno se sobresalto, quedo completamente roja al ver lo que hacia su príncipe, estaba nerviosa, roja como un tomate, las gotas de agua resbalaban por su rostro y cabello castaño, sus ojos aun seguían llorosos.

-Tranquila-sonrió este- te cargaré hasta que lleguemos a tu casa ¿sí?- dijo esto en tono burlón pero tierno.

-No..no es necesario! Yo puedo caminar- comenzó a tratar de zafarse de los brazos del chico-

-No te soltaré – susurro este en su oído haciendo que ella tomara un color aun mas rojo por todo el rostro- sabes, te ves linda cuando te sonrojas-sonrió burlonamente-

-Ca…cállate! Yo no estoy sonrojada- volteo el rostro- es más ¿qué es todo esto¿por qué eres así ahora? –bajo la vista- ¿..tanta lastima..te dan mis sentimientos…?-dijo eso insegura, tratando de ver la reacción del chico, seguramente eso le molestaría-

-Sakuno – Dijo calmadamente Ryoma- si lo que quieres es que te responda claramente a lo que me acabas de confesar, lo intentaré, sabes que no soy bueno en eso, es más, pensé que con lo que ya dije lo entenderías –gruño un poco en lo último-

-Pues no! Soy tonta¿Qué más quieres?-se sujetó fuertemente de la camisa del chico-arrugando nuevamente la tela mojada- por favor Ryoma-kun- pego su frente al pecho del chico, sollozando nuevamente-

-Sakuno…-Ryoma la llamo, ya que no podía levantar el rostro de ella, por que tenía las manos ocupadas cargándola- Sakuno, mírame, por favor-suplico este- ella levanto su rostro, con miedo al escuchar la respuesta, pero, no fue algo con palabras lo que la sorprendió en ese instante, un suave y tierno beso fue depositado en sus labios, sakuno abrió nuevamente sus ojos por completo, sus mejillas que se habían puesto pálidas por el frío, se tornaron otra vez rojizas, el beso fue corto pero lo suficientemente expresivo como para que ella entendiera la respuesta de Ryoma, el príncipe volteo su rostro un poco, tratando de evitar que la chica viera el sonrojo que se formo en sus mejillas, pero no pudo-

-Ryoma-kun – sonrió tiernamente Sakuno- gracias- acomodo sus brazos en el cuello del chico para poder abrazarlo, este la sujeto con más fuera y hundió su rostro en el cuello de la chica y dio un pequeño beso en el, después solo se embriago con el perfume de su piel- ¿me esperarás verdad, sakuno?- pregunto en susurros el peli verde

-Obvio que sí- sonrió esta- esperaré –abrazándose más fuerte al chico- te esperaré lo que sea necesario-unas lagrimas de felicidad brotaron de sakuno-

Después de eso, ambos se miraron por unos segundos, los ojos del príncipe brillaban con ternura y los de sakuno con amor, acercaron sus rostros hasta rozar sus narices, respiraron el aire de cada uno, un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ambos, suavemente tocaron sus labios el uno con el otros para terminar con un dulce y más prolongado beso bajo la lluvia, Ryoma bajo a sakuno para así poder tomarla por la cintura y sentirla más cerca y ella solo se dejo llevar, separándose por falta de aire

-Sabes, eso se sintió bien- sonrió el príncipe de manera orgullosa-

-jeje- rió tímidamente la chica algo ruborizada aun-

-No quiero alejarme de ti ahora-la volvió a acercar a él- ¿y si te vas conmigo a América?- le sonrió Ryoma-

-¿Hablas en serio?- rió la chica-

-Muy en serio, no sabes cuanto espere este momento, no lo quiero arruinar- la abrazo-

-Ryoma- correspondiendo el abrazo- ¿ no que no eras de palabras románticas?

-Hago una excepción, por ti, para que aceptes y te vengas conmigo- beso la frente de la muchacha-

-No tienes que hacer eso, sabes que te diría que sí- tomo las manos del joven- ahora será mejor que caminemos rápido, pescaremos un resfriado de tanto que hemos estado bajo el agua- se rió sakuno, jalando a su ahora novio.

Ryoma la abrazo por detrás y le susurro

-Te amo, sakuno- escondiéndose en los cabellos de ella, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente esperando lo mismo de ella-

-También yo, Ryoma- sujetando las fuertes manos del chico que se hallaban en su cintura- también yo.

Su silueta se fue perdiendo por la calle, mientras caminaban lo más rápido posible pero sin dejar al otro, desde ahora estarían juntos por siempre.

Fin

* * *

bueno ahi ta espero lo hayan disfrutado n-n no sé si quedo muy bueno pero iré mejorando o eso espero y esforzándome X3 además que era una historia para niñas/o buenas/os

gracias por haber leído . portence bien XD y me gustaría saber su opinión bye bye

hasta el próximo XD

atte.

maron XD


End file.
